The troubles of a suggestion box
by fairyofmagic
Summary: How can one suggestion unify the school, or at least Ron and Hermione, if it involves dress robes, dancing, stinkbombs, and skiving snackboxes?
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys! This is my second fanfic, and if you haven't read my first one I strongly suggest you go do so. Story is called "Not Another One". Anyway thanks to everyone of you guys that reviewed! You guys are da bomb! Anyway hope you like this new story of mine, it has another ball plot but its pretty different from my first story! So please read and review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't 39, pregnant, and filthy rich.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" Hermione was screaming in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. She

wasn't screaming out loud. If she wanted to be elected Head Girl next year, she couldn't scream

out loud for everyone to hear. But there was nothing wrong about screaming in your head.

Except that you would tend to develop a very bad headache.

But Hermione Granger had a very good reason to be screaming (in her head). It all started

yesterday afternoon….

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said sharply at Ron during Transfiguration. Ron awoke

abruptly.

"What? I didn't do anything! I am fully paying attention to your lecture on the pain of what

happens when you change your arm into a telescope—"

"Well since you were fully paying attention you are aware that I have ended the lesson about five

minutes ago. I would like to have a word with you. And then you can go down to dinner where

strongly suggest you get some caffeine."

"Right," Ron said turning a little pink, "sorry, Professor."

Professor McGonagall gave an exasperated sigh and motioned him over to her desk. Ron walked

over and noticed Hermione, looking a bit annoyed to see he had fallen asleep and delayed her,

gave a brisk smile.

"Hermione, what're you doing here?" Ron spoke groggily, had he been more awake, surprise

would have been quite evident in his speech. Of course, he wasn't, so the most he could do was

mumble in confusion.

Hermione gave a sigh just as exasperated as Professor McGonagall's own.

"Professor McGonagall asked for both of us to stay behind. She said it has something to do with

Prefect duties. Or has your lack of sleep made you forget you're a prefect?"

"Sorry, Hermione. It's just that with Snape's essay, Quidditch practice, Prefect duties—"

"Now tomorrow there will be a Prefect meeting discussing the new suggestion box put in each

common room. You both know what I am referring to?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded. Ron rolled his eyes.

At the beginning of the year Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a suggestion

box placed in each of the common rooms where students could place their suggestions and

thoughts on how to promote unity among the houses. It was enchanted so that no one could

vandalize it in any way, but the suggestion box hadn't been of much success. Most of the

suggestions that were put involved placing all the Slytherins in shackles and sacking Snape. At

least that was better than the Hufflepuff suggestion box--they only had two suggestions in it.

Needless to say, Ron and Hermione found it rather pointless to have a meeting on the unpopular

suggestion boxes.

"The meeting will be at four tomorrow in my office. It will start with or without you so I

recommend you be on time. Any questions?"

"What time does it end?" Ron asked, still half asleep.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione glared at him.

"Well that all depends on how much cooperation everyone is willing to give. But if it was

anything like the last meeting we had—"

Hermione's somewhat forgiving glare turned into an icy one. At the last prefect meeting Ron

thought it was the excellent opportunity to test human transfiguration on Malfoy.

"—then I suggest you prepare on skipping dinner. And Mr. Weasley kindly note that if any part

of Mr. Malfoy turns feathery you will be serving detention for two months and 50 more points

from Gryffindor."

"Why not just remove me from being a Prefect?" Ron muttered hopefully. Not softly enough to

escape the ears of Professor McGonagall or Hermione.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, that would only be too easy. Good evening to the both of you."

She left, but not without taking 5 points from Gryffindor for Ron's lack of cooperation first.

"You know," Ron said as he and Hermione were heading to the common room to drop off their

books, "I really don't know why she was so upset. That was a really good bit of transfiguration. I

mean at least she knows that I was paying attention during the lesson—OW!"

Hermione had just turned to Ron and gave him a hard whack upside the head.

"Merlin, Hermione that hurt! You know you should really try out for a Beater position. With a

club in your hands you could do some serious damage—"

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Hermione spoke with threat in her voice, raising her hand

dangerously.

"No thanks. Shutting up now." Ron said.

"Ron! Do you have no respect for authority? I was just about ready to strangle you after you

asked McGonagall what time it ends!"

"It was a valid question—"

"But Ron! It's _rude_. And falling asleep like that in class—"

"Like I said I had Snape's essay and—"

"You should have started that essay a week ago! Honestly, Ron I sometimes wonder why

Dumbledore ever made you a Prefect!"

Hermione bit her lip. She regretted saying that... it could very well be hurtful. Despite her worry,

Ron just grinned.

"Yeah, you know, sometimes I wonder that myself. But come on, you have to admit, being a

Prefect would be horrible without me." He gave her a huge, sappy grin to put emphasis on his

point.

Hermione didn't say anything but her lips twitched and broke out into a grudging smile.

They entered the common room and found Harry.

"About time you two came up. So Hermione, were you able to wake Ron up?"

"No, but Professor McGonagall was able to."

Ron turned red and Harry laughed.

"So what did she want you two for?" Harry asked.

"There's going to be a Prefect meeting tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Yeah, on a Saturday! I'm starting to think McGonagall really hates me."

"She wouldn't be the first one." Harry muttered loudly enough that Ron could hear. Ron

whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Harry cried in indignation.

"Hermione taught me a new trick." Ron said in mock pride.

Hermione rolled her eyes, those boys...

"Wait a moment... don't you usually have your meetings at the beginning of each month?" Harry

asked curiously.

"Well this is a special meeting." Hermione said smugly.

"Yeah, to talk about the suggestion box," Ron sniggered.

"Really?" Harry asked Hermione. "Why have a meeting about it? Every suggestion in it is

rubbish."

"Nah... I thought that one suggesting Snape jump in the lake in the lake without his wand and

sing a lullaby the merpeople was pretty good." Ron said.

"Well maybe," Hermione said, trying to ignore Ron and Harry, but grinning all the same,

"someone had a good suggestion on promoting school unity."

"Right. And maybe Snape doesn't look like a depressed clown with a big nose." Ron said.

"Honestly Hermione, I think McGonagall is going to suggest about sacking the suggestion box.

It's not doing anything except give students a few laughs. But I have to agree with Ron about the

Snape thing." Harry said seriously.

"About Snape jumping in a lake or about Snape looking like a depressed clown?" Ron asked.

Harry thought a moment. "Both."

"Now really!" Hermione said as Ron and Harry started laughing. "I'm sure someone doesn't

think the suggestion box is so—"

"Stupid?" Harry offered.

"Insignificant." She said, giving Harry the same icy stare she gave Ron while in Professor

McGonagall's room.

"Fat chance, Hermione. I think Harry's right. Professor McGonagall probably wants to hold a

meeting to tell us that the suggestion box is a failure and to ask us what other ways could we

promote school unity." Ron replied.

"And do you have any ideas Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Nope."

"Well I'll just keep my hopes up and believe that someone had a good suggestion on promoting

school unity."

It turns out that someone did have a suggestion of promoting school unity. Unfortunately, it

wasn't Hermione's idea of a "good" suggestion.

* * *

Read and Review thats all I ask! 


	2. The suggestion

Hey, sorry it took awhile for me to update. But I was really busy and so yeah. Anyway here's chapter 2! Oh by the way huge props to my editor (hi Sam!) for being able to salvage chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Umm…yeah…

Oh and before the story thanks to all you people that reviewed I really, truly appreciate it!

* * *

Hermione was looking anxiously at the clock. Only one more minute till the meeting started. There was no Ron in sight, just as Hermione had expected.

"Are you sure he's going to make it?" Hannah Abbot asked her quietly.

"He will. I'm positive." Hermione said, her usual assurance in her voice, though there was none of the sort in her mind. She knew that Ron was going to be late. Typical.

The clock struck four.

"He's late." Professor McGonagall spoke clearly irritated.

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment now, Professor." Hermione said, trying in very hard to ignore the smirk on Malfoy's face.

_Ron where are you?_

Five after four…

"Maybe we should just start the meeting without him." Padma Patil suggested.

Hermione said nothing, but her eyes disapproved.

_Ron should be here. It would do him good to be in active discussion with some responsible students. _

Professor McGonagall seemed to agree, for she added quietly, though not without obvious disgust, "Perhaps we should wait a few more minutes."

Ten after four…

"Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively, giving the clock a meaningful glance, "I think I just saw Ron outside. Let me get him."

Professor McGonnagall gave a tight lipped nod. "Five minutes." She said, "or else and we'll start without the _both_ of you."

Careful to not look too worried, she walked out of the classroom, looking as though she knew for certain where Ron was. She had a pretty good idea, but she hadn't actually seen him out of the window. What she had seen was a charming red butterfly she had named Ron while waiting. It seemed to suit her needs well.

Now to find Ron. The Quidditch pitch seemed a likely spot for Ron to be. Maybe his practice had run a bit long? With this thought at mind, she began sprinting off towards the Quidditch pitch. Skidding around a corner, she found herself slammed into a certain redhead. The two of them collided and fell apart. Ron had one arm in his robes, the other halfway there. His hair was disheveled, as though he had just gotten off a broomstick (which obviously he had) and he had his shirt on backwards.

"Ron..." she began, standing up quickly, "I—what happened to you?"

"Well you see I was at Quidditch practice and then—"

"Never mind. We're late!" She then turned around and began another run back towards the designated meeting room with Ron was right behind her. The two of them opened the door, panting, just as the meeting was beginning.

"You're late." Professor McGonagall said coldly at Ron.

"Professor, you see I had Quidditch practice and—"

"You call what you were doing out there practice?" Malfoy said, Pansy gave a shriek of laughter.

"Enough, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson please be quiet. Mr. Weasely–excuses will not be tolerated. But then again, if you were on time in the first place, excuses would not be necessary. Now, will you two take a seat?" Professor McGonagall asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron went pink at the ears, but he and Hermione obliged.

"As you all know, this meeting has been called in order to discuss the new suggestion box Professor Dumbledore instigated." Professor McGonagall said.

"No offense, Professor," said Padma Patil, "but it really doesn't seem to be doing anything."

The other students murmured their agreement.

"Hufflepuff has only had two suggestions. And well neither were any good." Hannah Abbot said.

"And as you know, Professor, the suggestions from Gryffindor weren't helpful at all." Hermione added.

"And that comes as a surprise?" Malfoy asked loudly, and Pansy doubled over in silent laughter.

"10 points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said harsly, "I must ask you to hold your tongue when it comes to words demoralizing your classmates, particularly ones in my house."

Ron took this opportunity to sneer at Malfoy.

"Anyway," Hermione said while giving a reproving look at Ron, "Professor McGonagall, I think its best if we... well…" Hermione wasn't sure how to express what she wanted to say.

"I think what Hermione is trying to say Professor McGonagall is, I think its best if well we sack the suggestion box." Ron spoke cheerfully, contrary to Hermione's hesitant, polite approach. Hermione shot him a glare.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Professor McGonagall looked at everyone for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, I originally called this meeting to announce that." she said.

"Told you." Ron muttered to Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean _originally_, Professor?" asked Hannah Abbot curiously.

"Well this morning the heads of houses, as well as Professor Dumbledore, held a meeting about it. We all agreed it seemed to be a complete failure and we were just about to agree that the suggestion box would be removed."

"Maybe you should have had that meeting sooner." Malfoy muttered. Ron, privately though grudgingly agreed.

"Well it was a good thing we didn't. Before we officially removed the suggestion boxes we looked at the suggestions put in. All were rather, well, unhelpful. All but one."

Everyone gave Professor McGonagall a questioning look. It was easy enough to write a suggestion, but to write a suggestion helping promote school unity was quite another thing.

"What suggestion could possibly help promote school unity? We're not going to have one of those Muggle cheerfeeders are we?" Ron asked.

"Cheerleaders, Ron." Hermione said correcting him. "And that promotes school spirit."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes!"

"Well what was the suggestion?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"It was… well, the suggestion was for Hogwarts to hold...another…ball." Professor McGonagall said stiffly. The first ball had not gone over well with her.

There was silence in the room.

"Wait a ball, like a dance?" Malfoy asked.

"With dress robes?"

"And food?"

"And dates?"

Everyone shot an angry look at Padma who asked it, even though it was the first thing that came to mind when Professor McGonagall announced it.

"Clearly you all still remember the Yule Ball." Professor McGonagall said.

"And just how is that going to help Hogwarts' unification?" asked Ron.

"I must admit Professor McGonagall," Hermione said slowly, "Holding another ball seems to be a…a—"

"It's actually not a bad idea." Padma Patil said.

Ron's mouth fell open. "What are you talking about? Of course it's a—"

"You know the more I think about it," Hannah Abbot said, "I think it's an excellent idea. Think about it. In each house there are an uneven number of girls and boys."

"So?" asked Malfoy, seeming to agree with Ron on this one. The idea of a ball was sheer rubbish.

"So that would mean that people would have to ask other people from different houses. Therefore students would get a chance to mingle with different houses." Ernie concluded.

"That's precisely what the teachers realized. So we thought that perhaps a ball is one good way of unifying the school." Professor McGonagall said, though the look on her face proved that she didn't rather like the idea of another ball held at Hogwarts.

To Ron and Hermione's horror, the other students seemed to have forgotten about the part where they have would have to bring dates, and murmured their agreement. Even Malfoy agreed, a wicked grin forming as he raised his hand in assent.

"Can you believe this? They want to hold a ball!" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I bet Malfoy jinxed them." Ron whispered back.

"Ron…"

"Well then why else would McGonagall agree to the idea of another ball?"

"Why would Malfoy want Hogwarts to hold another ball?"

"Maybe he wants to kill us."

"What?"

"All he has to do is request some old Muggle dispo—"

"Disco!"

"Right, dispo, and when he does those mad hand motions he'll end up hitting someone's—"

"Gryffindor?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione and Ron looked up.

"What?" asked Ron rudely. Hermione kicked him discreetly.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley kindly pay attention to what we are doing in the meeting. We are taking a vote to see who approves of the ball. We need your vote to make it unanimous."

"Wait, a _unanimous_ vote approving the ball?" Hermione said, repeating Professor McGonagall's words.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. The other three houses approve the idea. How does Gryffindor vote?"

"Even _Slytherin _approved the idea?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall was once again getting rather irritated.

"_Draco Malfoy_ approved the idea of Hogwarts holding another ball?"

"Mr. Weasley…"

"Are you sure he's the real _Malfoy_?"

"You know Professor I think Weasley here has wasted enough of our time." Malfoy said with smirk.

Ron's ears turned red.

"Even if Gryffindor doesn't approve the idea, majority rules! So, if that's all, let's call the meeting adjourned. I think it's almost dinner time." Malfoy leered at Hermione and Ron, before turning smugly to Professor McGonagall.

"I would appreciate it if you would allow me to adjourn the meeting. However, I suppose you are right, we will have our first inter-school ball." McGonagall spoke warily.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ron muttered.

"I suggest the announcement be made at dinner tomorrow. We can discuss the details tomorrow, say after lunch?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

The other prefects, including Malfoy, agreed. The meeting was officially adjourned and Hermione and Ron walked back to the common room.

"I just can't believe it! How could Professor McGonagall possibly agree to an idea like that? I mean that's just…just…"

"Utterly bizarre?" Ron offered.

"Yes! I mean another ball? And just how is that supposed to unify the school?" Hermione asked.

"Wait. You didn't you hear what Hannah and Ernie said?" Ron asked

"Of course I did!"

"Then you should know how a ball is going to help. There's an uneven number of girls and boys in each house, right? That means that the boys will have to ask a girl from another house. Then students will be mingling with students from other houses." Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I can listen pretty well when I want to!" Ron said indignantly.

"Then how come you don't listen in classes? Pixie potion." Hermione said as they walked through the Fat Lady's portrait

"Listen to Snape? Now you're starting to sound as mad as the others."

"Potions is a very important subject, Ron!"

"Yes and Malfoy's favorite color is pink. Actually--"

"Are you two bickering again?" Harry was waiting for them, saving the best chairs in the common room for them. "You know with all the arguing you two do, it's a wonder you aren't married yet."

"Come off it!" Ron said angrily, but blushing.

The trio went inside the common room.

"So Ron, what happened?" Harry asked. You didn't even say goodbye to me!"

"He was fifteen minutes late for the Prefects meeting." Hermione said shaking her head at Ron, "Fortunately, he must have realized McGonagall would have been immensely upset had he not shown within a quarter hour of the designated time."

"So what happened at the meeting?"

"Well, we didn't sack the suggestion box." Ron said sounding a bit depressed. "That's what she intended the meeting to be for in the first place, though."

"So then what did McGonagall want?"

"Well, she wanted to tell us about a suggestion that came from one of the suggestion boxes." Hermione said.

"Really? What was the suggestion?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Not unless you want to hear about dancing, dancing dress robes, and dates." Hermione said depressingly.

"But I—wait." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. "You don't mean…it's not…Hogwarts isn't going to—"

"Hold another ball? That's exactly what its going to do." Ron said dully.

"A ball?"

"Yes."

"Like with dancing?"

"Yes."

"And dress robes?"

"Yes."

"And dates?"

"YES!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

"Are they mad? It's going to make much more then a ball to unify Hogwarts." Harry said, aggravated.

"Well, unfortunately there is going to be one. The other three houses voted for it. Dumbledore's going to announce it tomorrow at dinner when we have more details." Ron said.

Hermione gave another sigh. "This is awful."

"Don't know why you're complaining. It's harder on the boys than the girls." Ron said.

Hermione glared at him. "I'll have you know that balls are much more stressful for girls then it is for boys!"

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well for one thing they have to wait for boys to ask us! And since you lot are so dense, we girls end up waiting for weeks and then we start to panic!"

"Right. I'm sure you were panicking on if someone was going to ask you." Ron said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that Victor didn't ask me until the ball was a few days away! I was seriously debating whether or not I should ask—"

"Who did you want to take you to the ball?" Ron asked sharply. He received another glare from her.

"None of your business! All I'm saying is that the Yule Ball was very stressful! I really don't want to go through the anxiety of it again!"

"Well then why did you vote for a ball anyway?" Harry asked.

"We didn't!" Ron and Hermione said in unified annoyance.

"Other than ourselves, the vote was unanimous." Hermione explained.

"Wait, Slytherin voted to hold a ball?" Harry asked shocked.

"My thoughts exactly! I mean why would Malfoy, of all people vote to hold a—"

"Will you two just quit it about the Slytherin vote! I can't _believe _you, Ron!" an exasperated Hermione said to Ron.

"What?"

"You don't seem to realize that Hogwarts is going to be holding another ball and that we will be planning the whole thing!"

"Wait, what do you mean _we_ will be planning the ball?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Eurgh never mind! I'll see you at dinner!"

Hermione stomped up to her dormitory and fell on her bed. How could Professor McGonagall agree to the idea of holding another ball? It just meant weeks of annoyance and stress! Worse, since she and Ron were prefects, they would be planning it. The prospect of working with Ron to plan a ball, a ball of all things, was just too miserable to think about. Hermione began screaming in her head. How could one suggestion bring such trouble? But little did she know of just how much trouble that one suggestion was going to bring.

* * *

Please review! It makes me right faster and better! 


	3. Hermione's suggestion

Hey its time for chapter 3! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and waited ever so patiently (coughcoughcough) for me to update. Oh and thanks again to Sam for doing an awesome job editing! Anyway here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Um yeah…there's a reason why this is posted on FANfiction.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rather lighthearted. Her homework was done, and she had the rest of the day free to do whatever she wanted. Perhaps she could go visit Hagrid after lunch. Lunch. Then she remembered. She had to discuss the details with the other prefects about the ball. She sighed and the bubbly feeling only free time can bring popped. Hermione got dressed and went down to the common room where she found Harry and Ron playing Wizard Chess.

"Crush the bishop! Come on, just crush it! Hey, Hermione, why the long face?" Ron asked.

Hermione flopped down onto the couch.

"It's nothing!" She snapped. There was no way she could let Ron know that a prefects meeting had ruined her day. She was the one that was always going on about how much of an honor it was to be a prefect. Ron, however, seemed to see right through her.

"You remembered the meeting. Yeah, same here." Ron said as his pawn demolished Harry's bishop.

"Do you think there's still a chance of being able to persuade McGonagall to not hold the ball?" Harry asked as his pawn moved forward discreetly forward one space.

"I don't know. But even if she didn't, the others fell in love with the idea of holding the ball." Hermione said with a small sigh.

"Yeah and remember Flitwick's face at breakfast, Harry? He was practically jumping for joy." Ron said.

"Breakfast? Wait what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Almost noon. You overslept." Harry replied, sneaking another move while Ron was distracted.

Hermione groaned.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"Remember the last time we tried going up to the girls' dormitory?" Harry asked, knocking Ron's rook off the board and hiding it in his pocket.

"And besides, the morning is so much more pleasant without you nagging at us." Ron teased.

"Oh, be quiet!" Hermione said, as a small smile tugging her lips upwards.

"Checkmate!" Harry said, much to Ron's bafflement.

After lunch Harry went to the library for a while, and Hermione and Ron walked over to McGonagall's room.

"Hermione, you don't really think we're going to have to plan this thing?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we're prefects. Of course we have to plan this ball!" Hermione said forcefully. And that's whether we like it or not." she added under her breath.

Ron grimaced, following Hermione into the classroom, and discovering they were the last to arrive.

"Well, well. Weasley made it on time." Malfoy, smirked.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron muttered

"Will you all take a seat?" Professor McGonagall asked not noticing what Malfoy or Ron had said. "Now, before Professor Dumbledore makes the announcement at dinner we should have some things planned out. Will you all take notes?"

The other prefects nodded and promptly took out parchment and quills. Ron searched in vain through his bag, and, coming up empty-handed. He turned to Hermione with a slightly sheepish, questioning look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of parchment across the table to him.

"We need to discuss where it is going to be held, when, and at what time. The other details we will discuss later."

"We should have it start and seven and end at midnight!" Padma Patil suggested enthusiastically.

"That seems a long time to hold a ball." Ron commented under his breath, as though he didn't want it know he was taking an active part in the discussion.

"Well, people agreed that the Yule Ball was too short, so we should extend this ball for another hour." Padma bossily stated. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Who the bloody hell said the Yule Ball was too short?" Ron muttered to Hermione. She shot a glare at him, and continued with her notes.

"All in favor of seven to twelve for the ball?" Professor McGonagall asked. The other prefects nodded, while Hermione and Ron grudgingly gave their consent.

"Good. Now where shall we hold it?"

"The Great Hall of course." Malfoy said.

"I agree." Hannah Abbot said.

"Everyone agree on holding the ball in the Great Hall?" Professor McGonagall questioned in her strict manner.

The prefects nodded.

"Now, on what day should this be held?" The head of Gryffindor house asked, getting right to the point.

"Well, it should definitely be on a weekend, so it won't get too much in the way of homework" Ernie McMillan said.

"How about Christmas?" Anthony Goldstein offered.

Hermione shook her head. "That would lead people will think of it more as a Yule Ball or a Christmas Ball."

"How about New Years?" Hannah suggested. "So we could start off a new year with unifying

the school."

There was silence while people thought this idea over.

"Makes sense to me." Malfoy said uncaringly.

Ron glared at him.

"That slime is planning something." he hissed to Hermione. Hermione ignored him, focusing on what Anthony was going on about the idea. Ron nudged her and poked her until she whirled around and glared at him.

"Right now, we have other things to worry about." She whispered back.

"Yeah like what?"

"Like paying attention to what they're saying! New Year's is a dreadful day to hold this ball! That's a Sunday and the last day of winter vacation!"

"Does anyone not approve of this idea? If not, we can get on with our free time, I cannot stay here all day, you know." Professor McGonagall looked about and seemed ready to dismiss them, but Hermione spoke out.

"Professor," she said with a businesslike tone, "I think we should hold the ball on another day."

Professor McGonagall looked at her.

"And do you have a certain day planned in mind, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned pink. "Well, I—"

"Come on Granger. Surely you must have _some _day planned out? I mean you out of all people should have some good idea when to hold it, right?" Malfoy asked wearing an evil grin.

Hermione's face turned a bright red. She cast her mind for a good day to hold the ball.

"Well...I…"

Hermione was about to say she hadn't thought of a day when an idea popped into her head.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to hold the ball…the day Hogwarts was founded." She looked at everyone to see what they thought.

Everyone stared at her.

"An excellent idea!" Hannah Abbot exclaimed, grinning.

"What better day to hold a unification ball?" Padma Patil said.

Hermione tried to hide a triumphant smile.

"Well, I do believe that day does fall on a Saturday this year." Professor McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"Brilliant! So all in favor of holding the ball on that day?" Ernie McMillan asked.

The decision was unanimous, even Malfoy and Pansy resentfully agreed to it.

"I believe that would make enough information for Dumbledore to announce it this evening. Meeting adjourned." Professor McGonagall said.

The prefects left the classroom, going about their business as if the meeting had never happened.

Hermione and Ron made their way to the door

"You just had to support the stupid idea, didn't you?" Ron grumbled. "Oh well it was a good idea anyway."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said a bit preoccupied. "But I wonder when…Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked as her as she was making her way out the door.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Just out of curiosity, what was the day Hogwarts was founded?"

"February 14. I'll see you at dinner."

Professor McGonagall left as Hermione began to pale.

"Hey that's not a bad day is it Hermione? Hermione? Why do you have a weird look on your face?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Because February 14, Ron, is Valentines' Day."

Ron gaped at her.

"Remember when I said it was a good idea anyway?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"I take it back."


	4. Of announcements and interruptions

AN: It's summer so that means its time for me to get writing more H/R fanfics! I know its been like forever since I updated this one but here is the next chapter peeps! O kudos to Sammie for making my pathetic condensed chicken noodle soup of a chapter into a chunky savory beefy stew! You rock Sammie! And here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing even remotely Harry Potter related. That belongs to the wonderful J.K.R Sighs…when will you learn?

* * *

That evening at supper Ron and Hermione could be found continuously glancing up at Dumbledore, attempting to spot him standing or clearing his throat in preparation of a speech of some sorts. He should be preparing to say something about the ball right about now, but he seemed to show no signs of an upcoming announcement. Harry, meanwhile, was preoccupied watching the Slytherin table with suspicious eyes while they laughed rather forcefully, Malfoy the loudest by far.

"Something's up." Harry muttered loud enough for both Ron and Hermione to overhear him.

"What?" They both asked, swiveling their heads in his direction simultaneously, a look of mild surprise on either face.

Harry grinned at their expressions. "You know, staring at Dumbledore isn't going to make him announce it any sooner." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone that made both Hermione and Ron feel a tad bit stupid.

"Do you think maybe he forgot about it?" Ron asked. Apparently he didn't feel foolish in the least. Hermione made it a point to give him a significant look that said quite clearly 'How stupid.'

"I doubt it. He's probably just waiting until all the students are done eating." Hermione responded in an a-matter-of-fact tone. The Slytherins were still caught in a laughing fit, and Hermione was perplexed.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" She asked, gesturing in the general direction of the noise.

Ron looked as suspicious as Harry had felt. "I dunno, but when Malfoy's happy, that generally means someone else isn't."

"If I may have your attention please?"

The students became quiet and found that Dumbledore was about to make his speech. Ron and Hermione began cringing as Harry doubled over with silent laughter.

"Thank you," Professor Dumbledore said with a small smile. "I have a special announcement to make to you all. It is my pleasure to bring to light an idea that both the prefects and professors of Hogwarts have formed. We have decided on a ball coming up this..."

Ron and Hermione watched with their faces in a fixed wince as Dumbledore went on to vaguely discuss details about theball. They didn't note the reactions of their peers, but kept their eyes focused on Dumbledore, praying the speech would be quick, or better yet, end in him claiming the idea to be stupid. Of course, he didn't, and Ron and Hermione's pained faces had to abate when the attention was relieved with "More details soon to come! Thank you!" which announced the end to Dumbledore's speech.

Harry gave the two a sympathetic grin and took a large bite of his apple pie.

Students were whispering excitedly while walking off to their separate common rooms. Already girls were conspiring in secret, plotting on catching a boy unawares.

"I really don't see why everyone's so excited about it." Ron said gloomily while a group of fourth year students shot him a quick glance and burst out in heavy giggles. Ron glared them down until they moved on.

"Actually, it's more the _girls _that are excited about it." Harry said. "The boys don't look so pleased." As if on cue a group of fifth year boys could be seen heading off towards the Ravenclaw common room with a look of mutiny upon their faces.

"Ron! Hermione!" called a breathless voice from behind them.

Ron and Hermione grudgingly turned to see Hannah Abbot fighting her way through a pack of first years, shooting them an annoyed glance on her way. She reached Ron and Hermione in good time, giving each a polite smile.

"Professor McGonagall told me just now. Prefect meeting next Friday. We need to discuss the plans for the ball."

Ron groaned as Hermione responded to Hannah's news, "Thanks Hannah, we'll be there."

The trio walked the remainder of the way to the common room in silence, wishing the rest of the school would do the same. They didn't.

"I can't believe it. We're having _another_ Prefect meeting." Ron moaned as he walked through the portrait hole. "I'm telling you if I ever find who thought of this stupid ball idea, I'll kill them."

"Ron!" said Hermione reprimandingly.

"What?" came Ron's cranky voice.

"Oh, never mind," Hermione gave a pathetic sigh. "I feel the same way."

The trio flopped down on the couches. Their faces displayed an air of depression that contrasted all the glowing faces that were talking excitedly about the upcoming ball.

"Can you believe this?" Parvati moaned to Lavender in distress, "They should've told us about the ball ages ago. Now I have to get new dress robes!"

"Did Professor Dumbledore say we could invite younger students?" a second year piped up hopefully.

And the worst: "Don't you think it romantic? A Valentines Day Ball?"

"_What!" _Ron and Hermione exclaimed, hearing this statement.

Harry, though a little dismayed at someone calling this a Valentines Day ball, couldn't help but laughing at the look on their faces.

"And just _what_ is so funny?" Hermione snapped.

Harry stifled a laugh. "You should see your-" Laughter, "selves!" More laughter, "your faces were priceless!" A second year that had been standing near looked at Harry awkwardly and edged away a bit.

"Well ha, ha, ha," Ron said sarcastically.

"Come on, you have to admit it is a little funny," Harry said, calming down a bit to point out just how grumpy the two were being.

Judging by the look on Ron and Hermione's faces, they didn't find it too funny.

"Alright, I see you two are a little upset over this ordeal," Harry said, looking curiously at a small group of third years at his side, their attention directed at the two prefects.

Hermione and Ron threw him a look that would have made a massive three headed dog named Fluffy wimper.

"So... I'll just be going up to bed," Harry said slowly, realizing he wasn't getting through to their more humorous sides. "Maybe you two should get some sleep, also." Harry backed away from the two, bumped into a group of girls that had been lurking nearby, and went up the stairs to the dormitory.

More and more people were surrounding Ron and Hermione, anticipation on their faces.

"Hey wait!" Ron called after Harry. Harry gave Ron a sly smile and skipped up the last few steps to the boys dorm, leaving Ron and Hermione at the mercy of a crowd of Gryffindors.

"So, what is this Valentine's Day Ball going to be?"

"Will the Weird Sisters be playing at it this time?"

"It's not a Valen—" Hermione's were lost in the questions that were being shot at them.

"Can you invite people from other schools?" A loud voice asked.

"You're not supposed to—" Again Hermione was cut off before she managed to reply.

"Hey, was this ball ideaidea _yours_?" asked a rather annoyed looking boy that seemed to be in his seventh year. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.

An unexpected hush fell over the crowd. All eyes were upon Ron and Hermione.

"Well…alright you see what happened was…that…well" Hermions started, her voice changing to that take-charge one that she used when she knew a lot of information on something that others didn't.

Ron interrupted her with a grumpy expression and a few well placed words. "Look here, you lot. Didn't you hear what Professor Dumbledore said? More details will be coming soon! The Prefects still have to plan the whole thing and we have a lot of work to do. You can give us your suggestions later, okay? Now, if you don't mind Hermione and I would like to go to bed!"

Ginny burst out in barely suppressed laughter, receiving glares from the majority of the boys still in the common room.

As the crowd dispersed, Hermione rounded on Ron. "Why did you cut me off?" She asked none-too-politely.

"When?" Ron asked innocently.

Hermione grew more agitated. "As I was telling them about the idea of the ball!"

"Because!" Came Ron's brilliantly placed defense.

"Because why?" Hermione challenged him.

"Because…look, it's hard to explain. Let's just say this is for the better alright?"

Hermione did not like being told what was for the better–particularly when she didn't know why, and someone thought her too dense to understand anyway. But for tonight, she wasn't in the mood for an argument. She let it be known she wasn't pleased by a quick glare to Ron, then she gave a heavy sigh. "Fine. Do me a favor and punch Harry for me?"

Ron looked at her incredulously.

"I just don't appreciate his leaving us in a crisis situation." Hermione said simply.

"Oh, Right. Will do," Ron promised, turning to leave.

"Thank you. Good night."

"Yeah 'night."

Ron walked into his dormitory where Harry lay on his bed, hair tousled about and glasses askew where he hadn't bothered to take them off. Ron smiled at his peaceful expression and decided to let Harry pass on that punch...

Harry ruined the facade when he let out a chortle, then rolled over. Ron gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "That's from Hermione, mate."


	5. this is a first

I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I thought I posted this chapter already but I didn't! I'm so stupid! Sorry for the delay! THis chapter isn't gonna really be that good but don't worry chapter 6 is going to be super and you won't have to wait so long. Sorry!

Disclaimer:...well you must be smart enough to know I'm not JKR since you're smart enough to read my fic!

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning and found that Harry must have already gone down to breakfast. 

_Or lunch_ he thought remembering how late Hermione woke up yesterday. Maybe he overslept like she did.

He got dressed and went downstairs to find a mass of people gathering around something. He saw Harry and Hermione by the couches. Harry was wearing an amused expression while Hermione was wearing one of supreme dislike.

"What's going on?" he asked taking a seat by Hermione. He could've sworn he heard her growl, but then again maybe that was his stomach.

"Look. Over. There," she said in a low tone. She motioned around at the group of people.

"Yeah, I see them. What are they all huddling around there for?"

Hermione threw him a disgusted look.

"Ron, I swear you are sometimes so—"

"Listen why don't we all go to breakfast?" asked Harry in a would-be cheerful tone. He didn't want another roe between his two best friends so early or late (he lost track of time) in the morning.

Ron gave his "ok" while Hermione gave a growl which Harry took as a yes. When they were walking down to the Great Hall Ron edged over to Harry while Hermione was busy snapping at a few 2nd years for laughing too loud.

"So, what exactly is Hermione so mad about?" he asked quietly and cautiously as not to be heard by Ms. Hermione Granger.

Harry gave a chuckle.

"Well, did you see the suggestion box last night?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah. Still as empty as ever." Ron said.

Harry looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well, it's not so empty right now."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Hermione!" a voice yelled suddenly.

The two prefects both whipped around and found Padma Patil racing after them.

"There you two are." She said breathlessly.

"Yes here we are." Hermione said in an unusually cold tone.

"Well then," Padma said giving a curious glance at Hermione, "Just wanted to let you know. Prefect meeting's been rescheduled."

"You mean it's been postponed?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Er—no. It's been moved up. McGonagall's room at 3 today." Padma said now giving odd glances at the two Gryffindor prefects.

"Wait you mean today?" asked Harry.

"Yes, today." Padma said still looking at Hermione who was wearing a scowl and Ron who looked horrorstruck.

"But we have a Quidditch practice today at three!" Harry told Padma.

"Well Ron will just have to miss it then." Hermione said bossily while giving a disdainful look at Ron.

"No way!" Ron said angrily to Hermione. "We're going to be playing Ravenclaw soon."

"I'm sorry, guys. This is just what McGonagall told me." Padma said looking a tad bit irritated at Ron.

"Well you can just tell McGonagall that I'm going to have to miss today's meeting." Ron said, his ears beginning to turn red.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "maybe you should just go to the meeting."

"I'm missing the meeting!" Ron announced plainly not hearing his best friend.

"No you're not!" Hermione told Ron with a furious scowl. "Padma he'll be there. We'll _both_ be there."

"No we're not!" Ron yelled.

"Yes we are!" Hermione yelled back.

"No we're not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Er…" Harry gave a mournful look at the two still bickering. "Padma, just tell McGonagall that Gryffindor will be there."

"Fine then." Padma said haughtily. "Oh and Harry. Tell Ron there is no way I'm going to the ball with _him._" She indicated Ron whose ears were now glowing a bright red color.

She left and the corridor was still ringing with shrieks of "Are!" and "Not!"

Since Ron woken up quite late, the trio had a quick brunch in which Ron and Hermione were still bickering rather loudly. However, after Professor Flitwick walked over to them and yelled for them to be quiet, they became a little quieter. After brunch the trio headed back up to the common room.

"I still have to finish that dratted Astronomy essay." Ron said in an irritated voice as they were walking on up.

"Well you had two whole weeks to do it. It's your own fault you didn't get it done." Hermione said with an air of annoyance.

As Ron was about to open his mouth in retaliation Harry quickly tried averting another argument by saying, "Look, you two. It's a beautiful morning—"

"Afternoon!" Ron and Hermione snapped at him. They still appeared as if they were on the verge of another roe..

"Er, right. But you two arguing is driving everyone mad! And it's making you unaware of certain things." Harry said.

"Like what?" Hermione said irritably.

"Like the fact that Malfoy was particularly happy about something at breakfast." Harry said in a low voice so as not to be heard by the approaching 3rd year Slytherins.

"Brunch!" Ron and Hermione snapped again.

"Fine brunch." Harry said impatiently.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh while Ron said "What? I knew it! That slimeball _is_ up to something."

"Listen." said Harry even more quietly. "Watch out. Malfoy is up to something. And you have to figure out what it is. Watch how he behaves during meeting."

Ron nodded while Hermione rolled her eyes. "You make it sound as if he's planning to plant a bomb in Hogwarts or something." she said.

Ron looked at her curiously. "What's a bomb?"

Hermione's reply was another exasperated sigh.

"Just forget it." Harry said grinning. "Look I'm going to visit Hedwig. I'll catch up with you two later."

"Bye Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh Ron! Just go to the meeting. McGonagall will explode if you don't. Haven't you been late to a few?" Harry asked.

Ron's ears turned a faint pink while Hermione gave a grim smile.

Ron and Hermione went up to the common room.

"Why do you think the meeting's been moved up to today?" Ron asked.

"Pixie Potion!" Hermione yelled at the Fat Lady who had been snoozing. "Maybe to discuss…" Hermione tripped as she went through the portrait hole.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

Hermione's mouth was open in shock. She was wearing an odd expression on her face

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't nearly so full this morning." she said.

"_What_ wasn't so full this morning?" he asked irritably.

Hermione gave an impatient sigh and pointed to the suggestion box. Yesterday when Ron had seen the suggestion box it was empty. Now it was bulging full of crumpled pieces parchment which could only be suggestions.

Hermione sighed then turned to Ron.

"Well you must admit, this is a first."


	6. Ron's suggestion

Mystitat you totally rock! That was like the longest review I've ever gotten! You so totally rock! You rock as much as my beta Sammie! This chapter might not be that good cause its not edited but...yeah. OMG can you guys do me a favor? Please review! I am begging you on bended knee review! Review Review Review! I promise to try and update faster if you review! Please your reviews keep me going! Please please please! Please!

Disclaimer: REVIEW! Oh and yeah all characters trademarks and stuff belong to JKR review!

* * *

Hermione was giving an odd look at the suggestion box.

"No wonder you were so touchy this morning." Ron said.

Hermione gave him a glare. She went over to the suggestion box and found a pile of crumpled pieces of parchment. She gave a sigh and turned to Ron who looked like he was about to cry.

"Why is the suggestion box so full?" Ron moaned to Hermione.

"Ron I—"

"No! It's not just full it's overfilled!" he cried out in a slightly hysteric voice. "Do you know what overfilled means?"

Hermione tried talking again. "Yes, I know what it—"

"It means the bloody suggestion box couldn't hold all the bloody suggestions!" Ron said interrupting Hermione once more. "And do you know what _that_ means?"

Hermione was about to open in reply but she decided to keep her mouth shut knowing that Ron would probably just answer his own question anyway.

And sure enough, Ron said, "That mean's _we're_ going to have to read all those bloody suggestions!"

That was the policy of the suggestion box. At the end of each month, the Prefects of each house would empty the suggestion box and read each suggestion. At the monthly Prefect meeting, they would bring up the suggestions that they thought would help best promote school unity. Judging by the overfilled trunk-sized suggestion box and the contents pouring out of it, reading all the suggestions, let alone deciding which suggestions were any good, would take a considerable amount of time.

Hermione looked at Ron to see if he was going to interrupt her. He breathing really hard so she trusted she'd be able to speak an entire sentence this time.

"Well, look at the bright side Ron. At least we won't have to finish reading them today! We have one whole week to finish reading these little…er…buggers!"

Ron gave Hermione a look.

"Little buggers?" he asked her.

She turned bright red.

"Well that's what you call them isn't it?" she asked defensively.

"But that's me." Ron said.

Hermione turned slightly pinker as Ron chuckled.

"Didn't you say something about an Astronomy essay?" she asked him.

Ron stopped chuckling and gave a very Hermione-like growl.

While he was doing his essay with Hermione giving him helpful hints such as **(could you insert something clever here? I'm brain dead for any clever words)** Ron kept glaring at the suggestion box as if the reason he didn't know **(another clever thing here please? I know I'm brain dead but thanks!)** were its fault.

After what seemed an infinitely long time, Ron finally finished his essay with approval from Hermione.

"Finally!" he exclaimed stretching his arms. "Now I can finally enjoy the rest of my weekend."

Hermione was about to remind him about the Prefect meeting that was in an hour, but after seeing the joyous look on his face, she decided to delay that disappointing bit of news. Harry came climbing through the portrait hole a little sweaty.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, mate. I already finished Sinistra's essay." Ron said eyeing Harry's disheveled appearance.

Harry took awhile to catch his breath. After a few moments he calmed down.

"Well I went to the Owlrey. You'll never guess who I saw." he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Who?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione blinked while Ron squawked "_What?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you two are overreacting a bit. I mean even Malfoy's allowed to send an owl." she said.

"Yeah but Hermione, guess who Malfoy's sending the owl to?" Harry said.

"Who?" Hermione asked while Ron was giving a shudder.

"He was sending it to—why is the suggestion box so full? And what are those pieces of parchment doing on the floor?" Harry asked noticing the suggestion box.

Ron gave another Hermione-like growl while Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Ron! We have to go the meeting is going to start in a few minutes!"

Harry looked at his own watch.

"Yeah I have to go too. Quidditch."

Ron gave a pleading look to Hermione but her cold stare told him he would just have to attend the meeting.

Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Harry, and headed down to Pro. McGonagall's room.

"I wonder who Malfoy's writing to." Ron mused.

Hermione just shook her head and went inside the empty Transfiguration classroom where the other Prefects and Pro. McGonagall were waiting. Hermione noticed the absence of the Slytherin prefects and so did Ron.

"Where's Slytherin?" he asked Ernie.

Ernie gave a shrug.

"I don't know but the meeting's supposed to start soon." he said looking at the clock.

Pro. McGonagall pursed her lips.

"We'll give them a few minutes allowance. We always seem to give _someone_ that anyway."

Ron's ears turned red while Hermione gave him another cold stare.

Ten minutes later Malfoy and Pansy came. Far from having faces flushed and panting like Ron and Hermione had when they were late, Pansy had a huge smirk on her face while Malfoy seemed to be suppressing a laugh.

"Terribly sorry we're late, Professor." Malfoy said in a voice far from apologetic.

"Let us begin this meeting." Pro. McGonagall said after glaring at the two Slytherin Prefects.

All the Prefects took a seat and Ron was still looking at Malfoy suspiciously.

"The reason I called this meeting for today instead of next Friday was because well…" Pro. McGonagall's nostrils flared as she cleared her throat. "It appears that students are a bit…_excited_ about the upcoming ball."

"At least the girls are." Ron muttered.

At that moment all the girls in the room turned to Ron and gave him cold stares. The boys on the other hand nodded their agreement. Professor McGonagall's lips thinned.

"Yes well…" she continued, "And the suggestion boxes are also a tad bit fuller than they were yesterday."

"A tad bit fuller?" Hermione exclaimed looking shocked at Professor McGonagall's words.

"Tad bit fuller my—"

Hermione silenced Ron with one look while he still muttered ever so quietly "—ass."

"Oh well alright they're more than a tad bit fuller." Professor McGonagall said a little exasperatedly. "But, there is a very reasonable explanation for this."

"And what would that reasonable explanation be?" Hannah asked in a voice that wasn't accusatory but indeed questioning.

"Well the explanation _is_ simple. Students are just so excited about the ball and have many fantastic ideas that they feel would help make the ball a success." Padma said practically bouncing in her chair. It was obvious _she_ was one of those girls who was excited about the upcoming girl.

"What does the ball have anything to do with the overfilled suggestion boxes?" a confused Hermione asked.

"Well, Granger's confused. This is a first. I guess some of Weasley's brain rubbed off on you." Malfoy said with a sinister smiling.

Ron stood up suddenly and Hermione pulled him down.

"Well my Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects _please_ restrain themselves?" Professor McGonagall asked in a very irritated voice.

"But, Professor I'm just as confused as Hermione." Ernie said. "Just what does the ball have to do with the overfilled suggestion boxes?"

"Why don't we give the confused in this room a bit more time to figure it out?" Malfoy said, his voice brimming with malice.

There was a few moments silence before Ron and Hermione both at the same time went "Oh!"

"Professor, do you mean to tell me that the suggestions in the suggestion boxes have to do with the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said her lips beginning to thin again.

There was more silence which was broken by Ron saying "You have _got_ to be joking."

"Unfortunately not, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said with a sigh.

"I don't see what's so unfortunate, Professor." Padma said looking critically at Ron and Professor McGonagall. "If we want to have a successful and enjoyable ball we really need to get insight from the students. I think it's wonderful everyone is so enthusiastic about the ball."

"Only the girls are." all the boys said exasperatedly.

"But _still,_" Padma protested, "I think the many suggestions are wonderful considering _we_ don't have any suggestions or ideas ourselves."

"Well it's not like _we_ had a lot of time to think about it." Hermione snapped.

"Well other students seemed to have enough time to think about it." Padma snapped backed.

"Settle down young ladies." Professor McGonagall said eyeing disapprovingly over the two girls.

"But, Professor there were so _many_ suggestions. Do we really have to read _all_ of them?" Ron asked.

"Of course Mr. Weasley. As prefects that's your job."

"But Professor! There are so many! And we have things to do other than read suggestions about the ball!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, then Mr. Weasley, who do _you_ propose read the suggestions. The Hogwarts prefects _are_ in charge of this ball." Professor McGonagall said feeling a headache coming on.

"Well…I…" Ron stammered. He really didn't know what to say. He was just trying to get off of reading all those suggestions about this stupid ball.

"Come on Weasley. Who _do_ you think should read the suggestions if not the Prefects?" Pansy asked wearing a smirk similar to Malfoy's.

Ron was thinking. He cast a pleading look at Hermione who just gave him a questioning look similar to the looks on the others.

"Well…maybe…the students should read it." Ron said finally.

"That's stupid." Malfoy said. "_All_ the students read the suggestions?"

"Not _all_ of them!" Ron said defensively. "Just those who are…really enthusiastic about the ball. They could form some kind of group—"

"Like a committee?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"Yeah a committee!" Ron said. "You know like this committee could read the suggestions pick out which ones are best and well, they could also help us Prefects with planning the ball! They could be like a…a…"

"A ball committee?" Hannah offered.

"Yeah. A ball committee. They could help us with the whole ball!" Ron said with more enthusiasm in his voice.

An awkward moment of silence fell before Hermione said "That's not such a bad idea."

"Are you kidding that's one of the best ideas I've ever come up with!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione tried very hard not to laugh.

"Professor, I really think we should go with that ball committee idea," Anthony Goldstein said. "It would make planning the ball much easier and Ron's right. There are a lot of suggestions and we do have other things to do other than read them all."

"So what do you say, Professor?" Ron asked hopefully.

All eyes turned on Professor McGonagall, who looked at all of them and sighed.

"Very well. I must admit it does seem to be a good idea." Professor McGonagall said.

"Alright! So we don't have to read all the suggestions!" Ron said happily. Hermione rolled her eyes and the other prefects were trying very hard not to smile. They too hadn't wanted to read all the suggestions.

"Well yes, Mr. Weasley but since this ball committee was your idea, you will be in charge of it."

Ron's expression of jubilee turned into one of horror.

"_What?_" he squawked.

"I said you will be in charge of the ball committee," Professor McGonagall repeated. "You will be in charge of finding committee members, deciding which suggestions could be of help to planning the ball, and so on and so forth."

Ron was speechless.

"Well I think that does it for today. Mr. Weasley kindly bring me your ideas for the committee tomorrow after class." Professor McGonagall said. "That is all meeting adjourned."

The other Prefects got up and left while Ron still seemed to be immobilized. Hermione nudged him.

"Come on the meeting is over." she said.

Ron still wouldn't budge.

"Mr. Weasley would you please exit my classroom with Ms. Granger? I have a lot of things to do today and I can't wait for you to move." Professor McGonagall said with an air of annoyance.

Ron stood up and walked out the door with Hermione.

"I. Can't. Believe. It." he said turning to Hermione. "Who in their right mind would make _me_ the head of a ball committee? I'm not sure what a committee is!"

Ron looked at Hermione waiting for her to reply.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" he asked her.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "You're just going to interrupt me."

Ron made an impatient noise.

"You're really annoying sometimes you know that?" he said angrily marching his way up the stairs with Hermione behind him.

Hermione was about to retaliate but decided to instead let Ron fume. She secretly suppressed a smile. Though she felt bad about Ron being the head of this ball committee she was at the same time very glad that she, like all the other prefects, was very glad she did not have to read all the suggestions.

* * *

If you sincerely like the story you'll review. If you sincerely don't like the story you'll review anyway. Please review! Please please please please! I haven't gotten a review in like...ages...Please! My email inbox is always so empty. Reviews are what keep me writing. I'm not updating so fast because the reviews are low. Please reveiw! I need 2 hear your thoughts. Please review!


End file.
